


You always were my home

by XBrightFutureX



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, well kinda, with an happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBrightFutureX/pseuds/XBrightFutureX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry…can you fight with all you’ve got just one more time?”. Hides voice still echoes’ in his head, that’s where his memories end. Slowly he starts to put the pieces together</p><p>Drip. Drip. Drip.</p><p>No that couldn’t be. The sweet taste of blood…there is no way it could be Hides. There way no way he could have eaten Hide. This wasn’t suppose to happen. Hide wasn’t suppose to get hurt. Not Hide.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Or Kaneki learns that Hide always had been his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You always were my home

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all,sorry if i messed up the tags or so. Also this is my first fanfiction since years and also english isn't my motherlanguage and this is not beta-tested so...if you find mistakes somewhere please tell me. Beside that,enjoy. Also this was an request of my twinny (A HideKane fanfic,no matter what topic). Next time i'll write a HideKane fluff. HideKane fluff ftw!

Drip. Drip. Drip 

That was the first sound he clearly heard. Water hitting the bottom of an old sink. Kaneki didn’t knew how long he sat there on the wood floor why listening to the dripping of water drops or how he came and when he came here. The room he was in seemed to belong to an apartment. It was dark and could, the only thing he was able to hear were some passing cars, which lighten up the room each time they passed by. The first thing he noticed was that his hunger has gone, there was an sweet taste in his mouth and he didn’t dare to think about the ‘who’ or ‘how’, he was far to gone in that moment. When a car passed by the old window the room lighten a little bit up. Light. He slowly remembered what happened down there in the sewers. Hide. He Knew. He knew it all along and still never gave up on him. A little smile tugged on his lips, he should have known that Hide wouldn’t turn his back on him that easily. Voices. Kaneki remembers the voices, he remembers slowly loosing control “Sorry…can you fight with all you’ve got just one more time?”. Hides voice still echoes’ in his head, that’s where his memories end. Slowly he starts to put the pieces together

Drip. Drip. Drip.

No that couldn’t be. The sweet taste of blood…there is no way it could be Hides. There way no way he could have eaten Hide. This wasn’t suppose to happen. Hide wasn’t suppose to get hurt. Not Hide. His thoughts got interrupted by slowly approaching footsteps. To afraid to lift his head, Kaneki simply kept starring at the floor under his feet, not even risking a glance when the steps stilled down near the doorway. The sweet scent of fresh coffee reached his nose and got his attention. When he finally gathered up enough courage to lift his head and see who brought him here he felt his breath caught in his throat.  
In the doorway stood Hide, a smile on his face, with two cups of coffee in his hands and, which mattered the most to Kaneki, alive. Hide seemed to notice the disbelief on his face which made Hides smile grew a little bit wider while he started moving again, until he stood beside Kaneki and settled himself on the ground beside his best friend.  
Without a word he handed Kaneki one of the two cups while nipping on his own. Wordless Kaneki took the cup and held it in both of his hands while we looked down on the brown drink. Even through Hide had smiled so happily at him and with the coffee in front of his face he could smell Hides blood which means he really did bite Hide. The blood he tasted where his, so how is it possible that Hide was still beside him? Drinking Coffee with an smile? And when he really attacked Hide, while where Hide so peaceful? Shouldn’t he be scared of Kaneki?. Those thoughts kept running through Kanekis mind. The smell of Hides blood kept filling his nose and he felt his heart swell with regret.  
They kept sitting like this for five minutes until Hide decided it was time to break the silence. “So…how’s the coffee?” Kaneki blinked a few times while focusing his attention at Hide, did he really ask how the coffee was? Out of all things he could have asked he chose this? “Since when do you know? I mean that…I am…well you know…a- “ “-Ghoul?”. Hide fixed his gaze away from Kaneki and to the wall on the other side of the room “I started pretty soon to assume is after your date with Rize, but I knew it for hundred percent after the accident with Nishio-senpai”.  
He took a little sip from his coffee until he turned to face Kaneki, who resumed to keeping his gaze on the floor “why? ...why are you not scared? I mean…I even hurt you! You should try to keep away from me, you’re not safe with me I – ““- Enough of that Kaneki. Who cares that man?! I, for myself, don’t care a bit about what you are or what you became. To me you’re Kaneki Ken, my best friend, not Eye-patch the SS-Ghoul” Hide paused and waited for Kaneki to look at him. As Kaneki still refused to look at him Hide gave a long sight an continued “Kaneki. There is only one thing I learned in the past few months for sure and is that here is nothing that scares me more than the thought of being in a world without you.” Hearing those words Kaneki finally looked up and met Hides gaze. What surprised him more than the words he heard from the blond where the honesty in those hazel eyes which kept staring into his gray ones.  
He searched all over Hides face to find a sing of uncertainty but there was none. A big lump started to form in his throat; he didn’t know what made the tears starting to swell up in his eyes. Was it the fact that Hide is alive? The fact that he accepts him as what he is? Or did Hides words touch him this much? But before he knew it the tears started streaming down his face and his vision started to become blurred. After a while he felt how two arms wrapped carefully around his form and a few second later he felt himself sobbing into the crook of his best friends neck. He didn’t care where they where or why they where here. All that mattered was the fact that Hide was here, with him, accepted him and wanted to stay with him. About the other things he could worry later. Right now he only wanted to savor this moment with Hide. Both of them alone ,safe and sound in this little dark room. At this moment he felt like nothing in the world could separate them ever again and that’s when it hit him. The whole time he thought he didn’t belonged anywhere. Neither in the Ghoul world or the human world, he always thought he had no home. But that was wrong, the boy who held him so protectively in his arms was his home. Hideyoshi Nagachika always had been And always will be his home.  
.

______________________________________  
Ah this somehow turned not out as i planned at the beginning but nya, i hope you like it anways...even through it's so short and. Nya.


End file.
